Consent
by Lady of Reylo
Summary: Rey Jackson calls Adam Sackler "monster" after his treatment of her friend Natalia. Rey and Adam are supposed to be practice fighting onstage in preparation for a play, but Rey's moves with her staff are real. Adam must defend his actions and himself against Rey's angry onslaught. Naughtiness ensues when Adam sees through Rey's rage... TW: Consent issues, Daddy Dom


Rey didn't know until the moment she walked onstage who was helping her train for the fight scene in the play. When she saw him standing center stage, tall as hell, holding a wooden staff and practicing his moves, a thrill ran through her. She grabbed another staff and ran full force at him.

"Monster," she shouted, swinging the staff at Adam Sackler's head. "You fucking monster."

"What the fuck?" Adam said, ducking Rey's blow and holding up an arm to parry it.

The staff nearly fell out of Rey's hands. She whirled. "You heard me, you fucking monster. How dare you? Snake! Asshole! Natalia hates you and I don't blame her." Rey came at Adam again.

"Whoa, slow the fuck down," he shouted and parried the blow. He swung his staff upward and knocked Rey's staff out of her hands. He put one large foot on top of it. She knelt and tried to pick it up. He kicked it across the stage. She started to scramble after it.

Adam grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop, Rey. Just stop it!"

"Fuck you, don't touch me, you creature." She tried to hit him. He pulled her in for a tight embrace and locked her down. She wiggled to no avail. He grunted when her shoe hit his shin.

"Talk to me," he ground out in her ear. "Don't make me hurt you."

Rey looked upward into Adam's face. "Like you hurt Natalia. You asshole, you fucked her, humiliated her, and then ghosted her."

Adam sighed. He said nothing, but he let Rey go.

She stood with hands on her hips. "How dare you humiliate her? You are a monster."

Adam stared at the floor. He shrugged. "I didn't mean to make her feel bad."

Rey stared at him. "You asshole, you can't make a girl crawl to your bed, then shove her face in the pillow while you eat her out from behind. You talked to her like she was your fucking slave. Like you were a Daddy Dom or something."

"Or something," Adam said, softly.

"Why would you do that?"

Adam looked up. "I don't fucking know. Maybe I thought she'd like it. Other girls like it."

"No, dumbass, you have to talk about that kind of thing first."

He shrugged. "It loses something if I do that."

"Because you like the humiliation…" Rey said. "It turns you on?"

Adam stood with his arms crossed. "Maybe. Some other girls like it, too."

"Well, Natalia did not. Then you never called her again."

"Why should I? She didn't like having sex with me," he said, flatly.

"Because you were a monster to her," Rey countered.

Adam gazed at Rey. "Am I a monster to you, kid?"

Rey swallowed, hard. "Yeah," she said, softly. "You are. A fucking monster." Her eyes flicked over him, from his sneakers to the top of his tousled head, gliding over his long muscular legs, strong arms, and large hands. He was huge, but Natalia might have overstated Adam's dangerous personality. He could be scary, Rey supposed; however, she was not afraid of him. Not at all.

"Would you crawl for me and let me eat you out, doll?"

Rey felt a twinge between her legs. She ignored it.

"No," Rey whispered. She felt a thrill down her spine thinking of the possibilities. She was lying; the real answer was yes, Adam, yes.

Adam knew it. He gazed at her from under his shaggy hair.

Rey grabbed her staff. "Fuck you! Fight me," she yelled and took a swing at him.

Adam sidestepped Rey's swing. He picked up his staff, twirled it, and stepped forward. He and Rey clashed, hard. Her teeth almost rattled with the force of the blows. Adam pushed forward again and again. He gave her no quarry; he pulled no punches. Rey gritted her teeth to match Adam thrust for thrust. In the intricate dance between them, Rey knew exactly where Adam's body was in space. He in turn wasted no movement or energy but hit each mark with solid confidence. Rey met and repelled, breathing harder and harder, pushing herself. Adam came at her with an unmatched intensity. They were both strong and powerful. Their breath puffed out, their bodies sweaty and hot.

"Give up," he panted.

"No," she gritted out. "You're a monster." She tried to hit him. He ducked.

"She never said no," he shouted. "She never once said, 'No, Adam, I don't like this. Don't talk to me this way.'"

"Don't blame Natalia. This is you, all you. You never asked her if it was all right to dominate her."

"Asking is not part of the game when the time comes," Adam said. "And we talked. We talked and talked." He parried Rey's thrust, absently. Rey didn't press her advantage. They just clashed back and forth. "We talked so much that I almost couldn't fuck her."

"You played a game to get it back, to get horny again?"

Adam stopped for a moment and leaned on the staff. "Yeah, don't you do that?"

"She was horrified," Rey said. "Fucking fight me." She swung at him again and hit his hand.

"Ow," he shouted. "She didn't say stop. She didn't say no. She acted like she was into it. How many times do I have to say that?" Adam picked up the staff and stomped toward Rey. She ran away from him. He moved closer; Rey turned and crouched.

"As many times as it takes," Rey stated, swinging wildly. "Nat doesn't like you and neither do I, you fucking monster."

"Fuck this," Adam said under his breath. With one sweep, he knocked the staff out of Rey's grip. She shook her bruised hands and stood in front of Adam, angry, breathless, sweaty and sore. Tears spilled down her face in frustration.

Adam watched Rey suck her fingers. "Then I am a monster," he said. "If I haven't convinced you to understand me, I will be monstrous to you. But I think you do understand. You know what Natalia's like. She's your friend."

Rey nodded, not saying a word. She scraped the tears away from her eyes.

Adam didn't move. He dropped his staff on the ground. "She didn't like me, but she wanted to fuck me. She talked at me. She had all these sexual rules: do this and don't do that. I broke them, and then she really didn't like me. We were not compatible, Rey."

"I know," Rey said, softly. "She didn't like you that much. She thought you were desperate for a girlfriend and that she could control you. Natalia wants to control every situation."

Adam digested this information for a minute. Then he said, "I get it. Look, you are right. I didn't ask her first, and I am sorry about that. I even said so to her. I did it because I didn't want to fuck her anymore, and I was trying to want it again. And we'd had a few drinks, so…"

"Yeah, she told me you apologized." Rey paused. "But you ghosted her."

"She ghosted me, too," Adam said. "The phone works both ways."

"True. I guess it's hard to get out of weird situations," Rey said. "I've been there myself."

"Then we understand each other, and I think you like me more than Natalia ever did. Take my hand." Adam offered Rey a hand. "Please," he added.

Rey felt a thrill run through her as she looked at his large hand, big palm, long, long fingers. Was he dangerous? Maybe. She didn't especially care at that moment. She didn't need control. In fact, she liked the thrill of surrender. Maybe Natalia didn't, but Rey did.

Rey took his hand.

Adam used his big body to crowd Rey against the proscenium arch downstage left. He wrapped her up, pushed her back against the wood, and bent down to capture her lips.

"I am asking now," he said. "Kiss me. I'm hungry for you, Rey."

Rey tipped her head up. Adam kissed her ravenously, like he was starving and her lips were his favorite food. He murmured little noises while he kissed, open-mouthed, darting his tongue in to tease her, then pulling out again. Rey kissed him back, being completely unable to stop the onslaught of desire that raced through her. If he pushed her down to the wooden stage floor, she would have let him fuck her then and there.

Adam sealed her mouth completely and slipped his tongue fully inside. She dug her hands into his hair and went up on tiptoe to bond with him more fully.

"You would do it, doll. I know you would. You would let me do anything to you. My little fucking slave," Adam whispered.

"No," Rey whispered. "Yes."

Adam grabbed the velvet curtain that hung at the top of the arch. He wrapped it around himself and Rey. He leaned Rey's body up against it.

"Don't move," he commanded. Then he knelt in front of Rey and pulled her leggings down to her ankles. Her panties followed.

He nudged Rey's legs apart and buried his nose in her fragrant hair. His tongue flicked out to tease her clit. Rey moaned and opened her legs farther. Adam obliged her by slipping his tongue between her soft, wet lips and wresting pleasured sounds from her throat. Rey pushed her hands in his tousled hair and pulled it. Adam growled and continued his teasing, tongue slipping in and out, then up to Rey's hard nub, twirling it, sucking it in. Rey shivered. Her legs were unsteady. Adam wrapped one long arm around her waist to hold her.

As the orgasm roared through her, Rey leaned forward and the curtain fell onto Adam's back. He pushed it aside as he rode Rey's hard orgasm, mouth fully locked on her, sucking gently.

Rey collapsed in Adam's arms. He held her tight and pulled her underwear and leggings up around her body. He swept her into his arms like a bride and carried her to center stage. Adam sat cross-legged and pulled Rey down onto his lap. She felt his erection against her bottom. She wanted to suck him off; she wanted to let him fuck her from behind, or in front, or upside down. She didn't really care as long as Adam was inside her. His nose rested in her soft hair, his arms were tight around her, and she nestled against him, wiggling a little and drawing a soft groan from Adam.

"Next time," he rumbled in her ear, "we play by my rules. You will do exactly as I say. You will love it. You will come harder than you ever have in your life. I promise."

"Monster," Rey said, without a lot of heat. She was fully satisfied.

"Your monster," Adam whispered. "All yours."


End file.
